winters_game_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
PxercingAnxiety
Big Brother One PxercingAnxiety entered the game and made a name for himself immediatley, winning 2 competitions in the first week, then winning HOH next week. He dominated alongside his final 2 deal IconicQueen32 until the house deemed him as a threat and masterminded his eviction Week 7. Once evicted on stage the letter he found in the hidden room was opened and was revealed to contain the round trip ticket. Because of that he was able to reenter the house. He immediatley won HOH upon his return, targeting those who masterminded his eviction (Mainly large) Large was able to save himself with the veto however, causing Pxercing to have to take out a pawn. The next week Pxercing managed to convince his ally Momochan to target LargeDog, and Large was evicted. Now Pxercing had garunteed himself a spot in the final 4, he set his sights on Momochanowo, due to the fact she had won many competitions and was a huge threat to win the game. At the final 4 Iconic won the HOH, meaning it was a do or die veto competition for Pxercing. He managed to pull out a win, leaving him with the sole vote to evict. He obviously voted to evict Momo over Penguin due to her being a massive threat. At the final 3 he made it to round 3 of the hoh before losing to Iconic. Iconic chose to keep her word and took Pxercing to the finale. At the finale Pxercing lost in a landslide vote of 6-1, with penguin being the only juror voting for him. Big Brother Two PxercingAnxiety entered the game on Week 3 as a twist. As the only veteran, he was instantley targeted by the majority of the house, with MasterGlasya nominating him as soon as he came in. At his first veto he managed to win it and save himself from eviction. On Week 4 he was nominated again, Pxercing managed to win the Battle of the block and garuntee himself immunity for the week though, proving to the house he was indeed a huge threat. On week 5 he was nominated once again, the house determined to get him out. This time, Pxercing was unable to win the veto to keep himself in the game, and was voted out in 11th place. Host Opinion PxercingAnxiety is without a doubt the best at competitions from seasons. He was able to pull out do or die competitions to save himself in both seasons of Big Brother. However, I do think he focuses too much on competitions and neglects to focus on the social aspect at times. Hes very cocky, which isint nessecarily a bad thing, but it can rub houseguests the wrong way. He is truly the first person to win his way to the finale though. His duo with IconicQueen was fantastic, due to the fact Iconic was more strategic, and he was more physical. Pxercing has a likely chance of being on all stars. Best of luck in the future PxercingAnxiety! BB1 Competition History BB2 Competition History HOH History Allies Enemies Trivia *PxercingAnxiety is the record holder for most competitions Overall, with 12 from both seasons combined. *PxercingAnxiety is the record holder for most competitions in a single season, with 9 from Season 1. *PxercingAnxiety is the first ever runner up. *PxercingAnxiety is the first person to play two seasons. *PxercingAnxiety is the first male in the final 2.